Chaotically Clueless
by Nyro
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha and Kikyo together and finally has enough.  She storms back to her own time... and accidentally takes Sesshoumaru with her.  What happens when the demon lord is thrown into the present?  SesshxKag Rating might go up
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! I've written lots of stories out of boredom, but I've never actually posted one on a board before, this would be the first. If anybody has any suggestions or critisism, feel free to tell me in a review. I'd like to keep the characters IC, but I'll most likely end up straying in later chapters. A humorous Sesshoumaru isn't something you'd normally come across D

"Speaking"_  
Thinking_  
(1) References or translations. Will be posted at the bottom of the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Inuyasha.

* * *

She stood, staring, diamond eyes shadowed over with surprise. Of course, that was not all. No. Surprise, fear, anger. Several flowing emotions billowed within her small frame, her fists clenched tightly at her sides; nails burrowing deep within her fragile flesh, the crimson liquid that sprouted from the wound seeping through her tense digits. 

He stood there, back turned to her. She wouldn't have minded much if she had come across him alone on her meek stroll through the woods, of course everything today was against her once more. He wasn't alone. He was with _her_. Kikyo. The dead bitch who vowed to drag Inuyasha down to hell with her. Yet, he still loves her. Why?

The questions clouded her already trodden mind as she shuffled back a step, the fringes of her emerald skirt brushing lightly across her bare thighs. He could have heard her, but he didn't. His attention was upon the women before him and nothing else, lost in the deep abyss of her eyes. The eyes of which resembled her own so eerily.

Just as suddenly as she had come across them, those void less orbs settled upon her. He stared, one brow arching as he caught the look she sent over his shoulder. Ears twitching back, he listened. He could hear it. The whispering intake of breath as whoever observed them claimed the air within their lungs. _Who?_

His head tilted back, nose rising as he took an experimental whiff of air. Instantly, he tensed, golden pools cast over with fear and guilt as he turned to face her. Instead of seeing the familiar form of the young teen, staring doe-eyed upon the pair, he was met with the white fabric of her shirt, her long hair tumbling down across its clean cloth. Her back was turned to them.

"Ka-"

"_No! _Don't you _dare_ say my name! Don't you even _dare_ say you're sorry! Don't say it's not what I think it is, and don't say you were just talking! Just _don't say anything at all_."

His mouth clamped shut tightly, eyes darkening in sorrow as his ears pressed against the rough texture of his white tresses. Bowing his head low, golden sphere hidden beneath ashen hair, he let her go. Why? For there was nothing he could do. Kagome was correct. Despite how much he wanted to reach out to her, cradle her small form against his own, he knew she wouldn't allow it. For now, all he could do was wait, and prey she would return to him as she had promised once upon a time ago.

"Inuyasha-"

The emotionless purr sought out his ears, causing his eyes to jerk up to those of the human before him. _No. She's not a human. She a soul... no... not even that. She's a portion of Kagome's soul, the girl I've come to love, forced into the cold, clay figure that so much resembles my first love. Kikyo._

"Let her go, Inuyasha. She's has given up on you. Now you can come with me."

_Go with her? Yes, I had made a promise to her, to go to hell with her, and yet, do I truly want to? I would have, so long ago, before I had realized my true feelings for Kagome. But now, could I do that to her?_ His fingers curled slowly, arms shaking as his eyes slid shut.

"No."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed immensely before she, too, bowed her head and let her lids fall down over her detached eyes. She knew this would come. She knew he would change his mind because of _her_, that girl who was called her reincarnation. 'Pitiful' was the only word that she could think of when her thoughts wondered to that girl.

Releasing a sigh of frustration, she quickly turned upon her heel, her ebony hair sailing within the wind behind her as she slowly dissipated within the dense forest. _Do not think I've given up, Inuyasha. I _will_ take you to hell, whether you wish to or not._

The said male, however, could care less as he turned to stare at the spot his love had once stood, watching them. _Kagome. I'm sorry. I only prey that you can forgive me this one last time.  
_

* * *

So, there's the first chapter for you. Let me know if you like me to keep going, or have any suggestions.  
Domo Arigato, Gozaimasu  
Nyro-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again. Sorry it took so long, I've been running around with my job and haven't had time to sit down and write. Anyways, I'm gong to be leaving for a week-long ishing trip here in about an hour, so don't expect the next chapter up before the 18th. I'll be sure to write a couple chapters while I'm out on the ocean, though -

"Speaking"_  
Thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Inuyasha.

* * *

She stood atop the edge of the well, eyes glancing down within the darkness of the wooden shaft, small crystal tears disappearing within the abyss below. She wept. For herself, for Inuyasha and Kikyo, for their situation after Naraku had tricked them. For everything. So engulfed within her mourning, she failed to sense the strong aura that approached until it pricked at the skin upon the back of her neck.

He noticed her tense as he stepped within five feet of her frail form. _She is called a miko, and yet she only notices my presence when I step so close? Pitiful._ He knew who this girl was. If her odd scent was not enough to identify her with, her choice of clothing was. Even now, as the wind picked up lightly, he could see small flashes of a silky textured navy cloth beneath the green covering. He often caught himself wondering where she was from, to walk around with such clothing of which he'd never seen before.

"What are you doing, wench."

She jump at the sudden pronunciation, feet slipping as her body quickly dropped down into the well, only to be stopped harshly as she managed to grasp the wells lining, earning several splinters in the process. Wincing, she attempted to pull herself up to face the youkai that had addressed her, only to fail miserably.

Knowing her request was going to be denied, she swallowed her pride and asked anyway.

"Ano… could you… help me? Please?" _Perhaps he's in a good mood today?_

"You have yet to answer." Tears forgotten, her face twisted into a scowl. _Nope, still icy as always._ Sighing, she quickly thought of a reason that might appeal to him. "I'll tell you why I was standing on the well if you help me up."

There was a pause of silence in which she waited. When it seemed as though he was not going to answer her, he did. "You'll tell me soon enough, or risk breaking a limb."

_He sounds like he's--_ Her head shot up, skin paling considerably as her face came up within a foot of his own as he bent slightly over the opening of the well. "Ack!" Her left hand slipped from the rim, dangling by her side as she struggled to find a foothold within the knotted walls.

"Are you going to tell me what I desire, wench?"

She stared, openly gawking at his rudeness. Though it was to be expected from such a beast as him, she still couldn't help it. "Why you arroga-" If possible, her eyes widened even more, as she saw his own flash dangerously. Knowing she made a mistake, she released her hold upon the lip of the well, watching as his claws swiped through the frail wood a second later.

She allowed a small smile to form at the corners of her ruby lips. _At least I'll be safe at ho- WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?!_ She held her breath as she noticed the demon lord stepping upon the rim, glaring down at her momentarily before diving in after her. A blue flash engulfed them both, Kagome too terrified to even feel the magic of the well as she watched Sesshoumaru's figure above her.

He was shocked, to say the least. For once, he let his mask slip, his eyes widening as the blue light swallowed first the girl, and then him.

* * *

_It's short, I know, sorry -; It's better than leaving you off with nothing though, right? Riiiight? lolz. I hope you like it.  
Domo Arigato Gazaimasu, for reading!  
Nyro_


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long! School started up as soon as I got back, and Calculus snagged me. I'm ahead in the class now, though, so I should be able to dedicate more time to writing. Please enjoy! Criticism of my work is welcome, so let me know what you think -

"Speaking"_  
Thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome's back settled upon the dirt floor, small bones and knots of solid earth poking into her skin. Though, as much as the needle like pain attempted to draw her attention, it could not, for the girl's eyes were widely staring up at the translucent image of the demon lord that hovered ominously above her, surrounded by the familiar blinding light. His eyes bore down into her own in surprise and curiosity. Mouth, slightly agape, showing the tips of his deadly fangs.

With a hitch of breath, Kagome watched as the image solidified, before he dropped down upon her. Her, Sesshoumaru being able to pass through the old well wasn't really the first worrisome thought that struck her mind. No. It was the fact that _the_ Lord of the Western Lands was laying, unceremoniously, upon the bottom of the a well five hundred years after his true time, and, even more importantly, atop **_her_**.

His silver hair was splayed in every direction, tickling her bare skin as the silk tresses slid across her flesh. She would have giggles at the strange sensation, if she wasn't so horrendously embarrassed. It was even worse of a fact that his face had managed to, somehow, land squarely upon her chest, nestled quite nicely within the small valley formed by her breasts.

Unaware of his current situation, said demon lord placed his remaining hand atop the ground, just below her armpit, and hoisted himself upward. His golden orbs flickered open quickly, and he found something... well... something defiantly unexpected. He stared for a moment, blinking, before he slowly lifted his gaze to the face of the female the two mounds of flesh belonged to.

Kagome invented a whole new shade of red.

"Could... could you get off of me?" She managed to stammer in an unsteady squeak.

It really didn't help much when he made no attempt to move, and just continued to stare at her face with those stifling eyes. _'Is he just going to stay there? On me?? Wait... wait if he's enjoying this? No! Bad Kagome! BAD!' _Her train of through only helped her cheeks to turn darker, her neck quickly beginning to glow with faint traces of red as well.

Torn between removing his body from atop the human, or waiting to see just how dark her cheeks could get, the demon lords eyes lightened slightly in amusement. It was just a small twinkle, but apparently, it was enough for Kagome to notice, and she couldn't keep her voice any longer.

"You're ENJOYING this, AREN'T YOU?!" She shrieked, her voice cracking.

Sesshoumaru visibly flinched, his instincts rising as he lowered his mouth to her neck, his sharp fangs brushing against her soft flesh, causing her to freeze, breath caught in her lungs. Tilting his head slightly, he stared into her large doe-like eyes. The amused twinkle was long gone, replaced with the detached stare she usually saw gracing his sharp face.

"You shall cease your shrill cries, woman, or you're death shall be prominent," he threatened.

She gulped audibly, adam's apple quivering as she unconciously released a high whine in fear. Her eyes never left his own as she nodded, slowly, a shiver coursing through her spine as she felt his warm breath wash out over her sensitive skin.

Satisfied with her fear, the lord raised his head and pushed himself back off of the ningen, raising to his full height. Inclinging his head, his leg muscles tensed as he prepared to leap from the well, but his actions froze. Did his eyes decieve him? He glared up at the wood that obscured his view from the sky. Why was there wood above the well? It most certainly wasn't there when he lept in after the wench. His nose twitched as he sampled the air, brows furrowing as his senses were attacked by foul odors and fumes he'd never before come across. It was then that he remembered the blue light.

"Woman-"

Her eyes, which had strayed to the dirst floor during his train of silence, found his face once more. He, too, stared down at her.

"This is not the land I know. Where is This Sesshoumaru, and what magic has been cast to bring him here?"

* * *

_Thank you for waiting so long, and for reading!  
Nyro_


	4. Chapter 4

So…… It seems I'm not too great when it comes to sitting don and writing out chapters, neh? Heheh. Sorry about the huge delay. Senior year was complicated, and then I got a job that took up practically all the time I wasn't sleeping, and now I'm in college! At least my dorm has an internet connection, and I usually have enough free time to just relax a couple hours each day. It wasn't until recently I remembered I actually had started a story on here, and thought maybe I'd use those two hours a day to work on it.

Anyway, I'm rambling, sorry. Onto Chapter 4! ^^;

"Speaking"_  
Thinking_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from Inuyasha.

_N-NANI?!_ Kagome stared, wide eyed at the cold lord as he loomed above her, his dangerous eyes narrowing in impatience. _Oh dear Kami,_ began to repeat in her head, over and over, like a mantra. She had to be dreaming. Had to, had to, _had to_. Unfortunately, the sensation of sharp nails closing in around her neck seemed far too real and painful to be a dream. Which meant… Sesshoumaru was now in modern day Tokyo. _Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!_

"Answer me." His low tone was accented with a squeeze of his hand, cutting off her air supply as he forcefully dragged her up onto her feet and backed her against the dirt walling of the well shaft. Her mouth dropped open as she wheezed, her lungs catching with her lack of oxygen. "P-Please." She managed to whisper out. He observed her paling complexion at her plea, and 'hnn'd' as he relaxed his arm, allowing her to breathe once again.

"Home. We—re—at—my home," she managed to huff in between her gasps of air, her body greedily drinking in the air around her. She was relieved when his arm dropped back down to his side, and immediately lifted her own to massage her neck. It was obvious that there would be a bruise by tomorrow.

"Which is where?" He prompted. When he noticed her eyes wondering he lifted his hand, hesitating only slightly when he saw her suddenly flinch. If she was so scared from such a mundane movement on his part, he would definitely get the answers he wanted. "T-Tokyo, Japan!" She blurted out.

He scowled, although the only change on his countenance was the narrowing of his eyes. Did she truly believe that she could fool him with such a ridiculous lie? He had been all over Japan, and never once had he ever encountered such an odor, nor, as he began to listen more intently, such noises. Just what was up there? "Fool," he hissed, stepping closer to her. She whimpered, pressing herself back against the rooted knobs in the wall and folding her head and arms in toward her chest.

"I-I'm not lying! I swear!"

When nothing met her statement she wearily opened one eye, jumping when she noticed how close he was to her again, his golden orbs scrutinizing her. "This Sesshoumaru has traversed the lands in all direction, even those across the sea. I do not see your pleas as anything but the untruth. Explain yourself to me, wench."

_He won't believe me. There's no way he'd believe me. He'd claim I was lying and kill me on the spot. He's probably going to kill me anyway, even if I do manage to convince him._ "I—I don't think you'd believe me. It-I-Perhaps it would be easier if I explained while showing you, so you have proof of my claims?" she suggested fearfully.

She really wasn't expecting him to agree, so when he nodded his consent after deliberating her words she almost collapsed in both surprise and terror. Now she had to take him outside of the well house… _Kami, I probably just doomed all of humanity._


End file.
